


but you touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: i blame all the sexy songs for this [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Infidelity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, illicit stuff man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: It's really not okay, wanting a married man. And it's definitely not okay when the man is also your best friend's stepfather.However, things are different if the man of your dreams wants you back. Then, then you are in the best kind of trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my ticket to hell. Yup.
> 
> Also, no one is underage here and Junmyeon is 18. And Yifan is 29. 
> 
> This is highly inspired by Halsey's video for her song 'Colors', thus the title is taken from the song as well.

Junmyeon follows Jackson home with his heart in his mouth. He shouldn’t be really feeling like this, but here he is, his heart beating so hard, he is afraid it might just burst out of his chest. Jackson and Junmyeon are on their bicycles, returning home after school. They are heading to Jackson’s home since he cried and whined today after class for Junmyeon’s help with his Korean homework. Jackson’s power of persuasion was too strong and Junmyeon crumbled, despite what happened last week. He had avoided the Wu household for a week, no matter how much Jackson and Zitao wanted him to come over and play video games.

Jackson slows down and ends up beside Junmyeon. He asks, “Hey, why don’t I see you with your camera today? In fact, I didn’t see it on you for days! What did you do, sit on it by mistake?”

Junmyeon feels himself breaking out in cold sweat and he desperately hopes Jackson doesn’t notice the beads of sweat forming on his forehead in the December chill. He shrugs as his legs pump up and down, “I am taking a break from photography. I mean, I think I drove enough people crazy.”

Jackson guffaws, “No way dude, you were so close to like start a Humans of Fanling page!”

Junmyeon laughs along even though his stomach twists itself into knots. “Yeah, sure!”

They reach Jackson’s home, which is basically a mansion, a remnant of colonial Hong Kong and if asked any other time, Junmyeon would say it is a stellar piece of architecture and his favourite house to shoot. The setting sun colours the white exterior a pinkish golden and the light reflected off the windows make them look like they are made of molten gold; Junmyeon almost wishes he had his camera with him right now. They ride their bicycles to the back of the house and up the stoned path in the backyard that leads up to a terrace. They park their bicycles against the railing and walk inside. Since they entered through the back, Junmyeon has no idea if _he_ is home or not.

He can hear water running in the kitchen and when they get there, Junmyeon nearly turns around and leaves. Of course, _he_ is here, why was Junmyeon thinking luck would favour him today? It abandoned the moment _he_ got to know what he carried in his bag that day. And there he stands, his hands in the sink, his back turned to them, oblivious to them. Junmyeon swallows, his throat dry, as he watches the material of his shirt stretching across his broad back.

Jackson Wang throws his bag on the kitchen counter and his stepfather, Wu Yifan, finally looks up from whatever he is doing in the sink. He flashes his stepson a genial smile and when his gaze falls on Junmyeon, it transforms into a smirk, which sends Junmyeon’s heart into overdrive. Yifan says, “Hey Jackson, and Junmyeon.” His gaze lingers on Junmyeon, who tries very, very hard to not run away from the kitchen and out of the house right now.

“Hey, whatcha doing?” Jackson asks as he saunters over to the sink, peering in.

Yifan finally takes his eyes off Junmyeon and laughs. “I am planning to make sweet potato fries, but cleaning them is such a chore.”

Jackson pats Yifan on his back and nods. “I will leave you to it. I gotta go do homework.”

“Oh?” Yifan smiles. “Is that why you dragged poor Junmyeon along because you know you are too stupid?”

Jackson pouts. “Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on Junmyeon!”

Junmyeon is about to move when Yifan stops them. “Wait, will Junmyeon be staying for dinner?” He looks back at Junmyeon again, and the younger feels the urge to run again. But before Junmyeon can say anything, Jackson answers for him, “Of course he will! Now, come on Jun, you promised to help!”

Jackson drags Junmyeon to his room, but as they leave the kitchen, Junmyeon has this feeling like someone’s gaze is on him, unfalteringly, boring holes into him. He knows he doesn’t have to turn his head around to know who that is.

 

Dinner went almost all right, the keyword being ‘almost’. Jackson’s mother, Jia returned for dinner and Junmyeon thought that maybe that would keep him safe, but it didn’t. Yifan took the seat opposite Junmyeon and beside his wife. On top of the table, Yifan held Jia’s hand as the family laughed and chatted amongst themselves. Under the table, Yifan’s socked foot drew random patterns on Junmyeon’s bare ankle. When his foot first touched Junmyeon, he nearly jumped out of his skin. When he raised his head to look at Yifan, the man wasn’t even looking at him! He tried to brush it off as an accident, but then when he felt it again, and found Yifan smiling down at him, Junmyeon understood it was no accident. He knew it was wrong and indecent, but his heart leapt up his throat and he fought a smile off his face.

However, Junmyeon’s ordeal had only began. Jackson suddenly called for a sleepover, and the next day being Saturday, he couldn’t refuse, not with the way Jackson kept whining. Jia even called his mother for him and the deal was sealed (along with Junmyeon’s fate).

Right now, Junmyeon lies on the inflatable bed in Jackson’s room, listening to his friend’s snoring. No, the noise isn’t why he is awake. He is awake because his heart is still beating like he just ran a marathon. He cannot sleep, not when he knows the man who knows his secret is right in the house with him.

_Seven days ago, Junmyeon is lounging in the club’s terrace, watching Jackson fool around with his stepfather. They are playing tennis and Junmyeon is watching Yifan more. The way the man sweats and the sheer concentration on his face is so deadly sexy, Junmyeon sometimes cannot believe that a man like him can even exist._

_Wu Yifan is Wang Jia’s second husband and a decade younger than her. Jackson and his stepfather are only eleven years apart, so they are more friends than family. Thus, sometimes, Junmyeon gets invited to the club they go to and even though he isn’t that athletically inclined, he still likes coming along. The club is really nice and the lemonade they serve is really good. Also, he gets to see Yifan exerting himself, which is like wet dream fuel for days._

_Junmyeon is sometimes ashamed when he wakes up from a dream about the man. He doesn’t even know when this started. Just one day he became_ very _aware of Yifan and his magnetism, his gummy smile and the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. He was charming, funny and drop-dead gorgeous. Standing over six feet and looking like a Greek god on a day off, Junmyeon understands why Wang Jia divorced her first husband a couple of years ago and married Yifan. Who could even resist such a man? Junmyeon suddenly learnt that he cannot._

_So, whenever, he is invited to join the father-son duo, he brings his polaroid camera along. He gives the excuse of a photo journal as he takes photos of his surroundings, the people in them, and mostly of Yifan. And he brings out his camera again today and focusing on Yifan in his tennis whites, he takes many, many pictures._

_The game gets over and they make their way to the changing room. Junmyeon springs up in his seat; now it is his opportunity. He waits for them to enter the changing rooms and idles outside till Jackson disappears into a shower cubby. He steps inside, on his tiptoes, hitching his canvas backpack over his shoulder, his heart beating a mile a minute as he rounds the corner to Yifan’s locker. And as expected, Yifan stands in front of his locker, shirtless, wiping the sweat off his brows. Junmyeon licks his lips as he points the camera at Yifan, and thanks the gods for his silent shutter as he takes some more pictures of a bare-chested Yifan._

_Yifan shuts the locker and grabbing a towel, walks towards the showers. Junmyeon flattens his back against the corner, hiding himself, his heart thudding so loud that he is afraid someone might hear him. He collects the photographs and puts them in his bag, oddly satisfied for the collection of the day. He does feel like a pervert, but he really, really cannot control himself._

_He is about to take a step, to come out from his hiding corner when he feels a hand grabbing his shoulder. He nearly cries out in surprise and the bag slips from his shoulder. He turns around and his blood runs cold._

_Yifan bends and grabs the photographs that spilled out of the bag—they are all of Yifan, in his tennis whites, and in no shirt at all. Junmyeon’s breath hitches as his body freezes up; he knew his luck may run out one day but now his life is over. Yifan will tell Jackson and then his friendship will be over and his parents will get to know that he has sexual fantasies about a much, much older man. He whimpers, “I, I can explain…”_

_Yifan smirks as he inches closer and Junmyeon steps back until his back hits a locker. Yifan is still shirtless and Junmyeon tries to not glance down at the sweat beading down Yifan’s sternum. Yifan puts a hand on the locker, beside Junmyeon’s head and leans down, a smirk on his face. Junmyeon swallows as he sees something, a hint of danger in his smile and eyes. Junmyeon is still trembling and he wonders what will happen to him next. So, he tries to beg, “Mr Wu, please.”_

_Then, Yifan does something that Junmyeon never imagined in his wildest dreams would do. He traces the side of Junmyeon’s cheek and says, his voice low and husky, “My, my Junmyeon. You don’t need to explain. I know what you do. Did you really think that I didn’t know that you came here all those time too? Sneaking in and taking pictures of me? I quite like posing for you.” Yifan leans in even closer and Junmyeon bites down his lip to stop the whimper wanting to escape. “Hmm, you are such a pretty boy. And look how much you want me, huh?”_

_Junmyeon swallows as his skin burns; Yifan has curled his fingers around his neck and his thumb is rubbing circles against his thudding pulse. Yifan runs his tongue over his lower lip as his eyes flit down to Junmyeon’s lip trapped under his teeth. Yifan whispers, “Junmyeon, Junmyeon, Junmyeon, I can ruin you if you’d like.”_

_Junmyeon’s mouth drops down in a gasp and Yifan smirks as he rubs his lower lip with his thumb. He pushes his thumb past his lip and tugs it down as he murmurs, “You do have such pretty lips as well. When you talk, it is hard to look anywhere else.”_

_Junmyeon is so, so confused but his body is on fire. The air is thick and hot between them, stagnant and pulsating, waiting for something to happen, for lightning to strike. Yifan thumb rests inside his mouth and he is trying hard not to lick it or suck on it. Yifan raises an eyebrow and tilts his head, and now his breath tickles the side of Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon is too afraid to look so he keeps his gaze trained on his feet, on his dirty trainers. Yifan crowds him, trapping him with his body and a full-body shudders passes through him when he feels Yifan’s pelvis bone pressing into his abdomen._

_Junmyeon swallows, a part of him wants to run and another part in him wants Yifan to do exactly what he said—to ruin him. They are standing there, chest to chest, with no personal space between them. But this is wrong. Wu Yifan is his best friend’s stepfather, and he shouldn’t want a married man so much. So, he tries again, “Mr Wu, I—”_

_Yifan presses his forefinger on his lips and whispers, “Hush, Junmyeon.” He hoods his eyes and the spark of danger smoulders in them, further making Junmyeon feel crazy and breathless. The sound of a shower curtain pulled aside breaks them apart and Junmyeon nearly falls to the floor as the air returns to his lungs. Yifan returns to his locker in a blink of an eye and Junmyeon doesn’t dally as he runs out of the locker room._

And he has been avoiding Yifan ever since. He cannot forget what happened that day; and the consequent dream that followed that night and the shame he felt when he jerked himself off in the shower at the thought of the older man the next morning before going to school. Looking at Jackson that day was a feat for him.

He turns to his side and watches Jackson sleep with his mouth open. His heart clenches painfully when he realises that if Jackson ever got to know, Junmyeon will lose him; and he doesn’t want that. However, he also wonders what Yifan meant that day. “I can ruin you if you’d like”—Junmyeon shudders underneath the covers again and he muffles his groan into his pillow. He is so fucked.

He sits up and throws the covers off himself. He puts on Jackson’s hoodie and decides to grab some water in the kitchen. He silently pads out of the room and down the stairs. He turns on the light and looks for a clean glass. He eventually finds one in the dishwasher and quickly fills it up with some water. He manages to take one sip before he hears footsteps behind him. He slowly puts the glass on the counter as his heart skips multiple beats, desperately hoping it isn’t (and is) Yifan.

Yifan walks under the lights, scratching his messy hair. He is dressed in a grey t-shirt and black pyjamas, the t-shirt loose and low around his neck, giving Junmyeon a perfect view of his collarbones. Junmyeon widens his eyes, wondering if he could make his escape. But it is of no use when Yifan’s eyes light up and the dangerous smirk is back on his face. “Junmyeon,” the way Yifan drawls his name out sends shivers up Junmyeon’s spine. He decides to leave, being along with Yifan is not a good idea.

He moves to the side, but before he can take another step, Yifan cages him with his hands on the counter. Junmyeon tries to move as far away as he can, which isn’t much and he feels the cold marble of the counter digging into his back. He swallows and closes his eyes, “Mr Wu, please, I am sorry. I know I shouldn’t have,” when he finds Yifan not saying anything, he finds some courage and keeps talking, “I know what I did was wrong, and I will never do it again. I will burn all the pictures as soon as I can, I promise.”

To Junmyeon’s surprise, Yifan chuckles, “Tell me, how many pictures did you take?”

Junmyeon clears his throat and opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees are those collarbones he has always itched to touch. “Close to a hundred Mr Wu.” He unconsciously licks his lips, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Yifan.

“A hundred?” Yifan asks and Junmyeon can hear the surprise in his voice. “Junmyeon, look at me.” When Junmyeon refuses to do so, Yifan grabs his chin and slowly pushes his head up. “I am flattered. So you think I am hot?” Junmyeon shakes his head, the real answer on the tip of his tongue. Yifan clicks his tongue and takes the hand on his chin to the back of his head and tugs at the roots of Junmyeon’s hair. “Be honest now.”

“Y-yes,” Junmyeon mutters, his face growing hot and sweat starting to dot his neck. Yifan pulls at his hair again, and it is stronger this time, and it exposes the long pale column of his neck. Yifan leans down and sinks his teeth into his pulse. Junmyeon gasps out loud and his hands reach up on their own to grab Yifan’s shoulder. His knees grow weak and he knows he should stop this, but god knows he doesn’t want to. He says, “Mr Wu, you shouldn’t, you—”

Yifan kisses a trail up to his ear and behind it before saying, “I want you and you want me, what’s so wrong with that?”

“If, if,” Junmyeon tries again but this time Yifan licks his earlobe and he forgets what he wanted to say.

“Hush, Junmyeon,” Yifan whispers directly into his ear. Junmyeon shivers when the rich, deep voice floods his senses. “This house has many empty rooms, no one ever has to know.” Suddenly, Yifan grabs his hips and turns him around, pushing him onto the kitchen island. Yifan’s large hands cup his buttocks and gives it a firm squeeze, a salacious grin in place on his handsome face. Junmyeon bites down on his lower lip and groans. Yifan uses his knees to spread Junmyeon’s legs and slots himself between them, attaching his mouth to Junmyeon’s neck; his hands are still on the younger’s posterior. “Been wanting to know how firm that ass really is. I can say, my curiosity is satisfied.”

Yifan skims his teeth along Junmyeon’s jawline and the latter grips his shoulders tighter and softly cries, “Please sir, not here, what if—”

Yifan leans back, his pupils dilated and his hair a mess, and Junmyeon deems he has never seen anything sexier. Even if there is a tiny, moral part of his mind prickling his conscience, his body is humming, almost painfully buzzing for what is surely coming next. He _wants_ this, terribly so. Yifan smirks before pulling Junmyeon off the island. He slots his long fingers through the younger’s and drags him down the corridor on the ground floor.

Junmyeon recognises this part of the house. He knows Yifan’s study is on this floor, and the corridor ends at the greenhouse at the side of the house. But Yifan takes a right and they end up at the entrance to the greenhouse. Junmyeon frowns when he notices another door beside it. Yifan sees his face and chuckles, “This is a guest room that I sometimes use.”

He opens the door and turns on the light. It is a simple room with white walls and sliding windows looking into the greenhouse. Due to the darkness outside, the plants look a little creepy, pressed against the glass. Yifan grabs his hips again and finally, because Junmyeon has been waiting, kisses him.

Yifan presses down, hard and hot, his lips moving so sensually against Junmyeon that he feels his knees go weak. Junmyeon’s hands move to cup Yifan’s neck who wraps his arms around the younger’s waist, pulling him flush against his body. Junmyeon mewls into the kiss when he feels Yifan’s firm, warm body pressing against his.

Yifan nips at Junmyeon’s lower lip and slips his tongue inside. Junmyeon doesn’t even try to thwart Yifan as he curls his tongue around his and he feels shivers run down his spine. Yifan kisses better than he had ever imagined or dreamt about. His lips are slightly chapped, but they move seamlessly with Junmyeon’s, who loses more of his mind.

Junmyeon gives over, relinquishing everything to Yifan, who takes charge and keeps kissing him senseless. His mouth unforgiving and demanding against Junmyeon’s, whose head swims from the lack of oxygen, but he doesn’t want to stop. However, Yifan breaks the kiss and cups his face. Junmyeon takes a huge gulp of air, his lungs burning. Yifan smiles, “Wait here, I will be back in a minute.”

With that Yifan leaves Junmyeon alone in the room. Junmyeon licks his lips and he cannot help but grin when he can taste Yifan on them. He touches his lips, which feel swollen. He can vouch that he never has been kissed like that. He turns around and looks at the bed with the pristine white sheets. Yifan had only turned on the lamp at the foot of the bed, so the room is shrouded half in darkness. He cannot make anything out, but he sees faint outlines of other furniture in the room. He sits down on it and clasps his hands as his heart pounds.

He just kissed Yifan, his best friend’s stepfather and the man of his dreams. Something tells him there never will be going back to what was after this. And Junmyeon feels scared and exhilarated all at once.

Yifan returns as promised and Junmyeon gets startled. Yifan scoffs as he locks the door behind him. He stalks closer and Junmyeon gets a distinct feeling of being a prey about to be hunted down by a predator. Junmyeon slowly rises to his feet and before he can say or do anything, Yifan grabs the back of his head and smashes his lips against his. Junmyeon sighs in satisfaction; he can taste and feel just how much Yifan wants him, and even if it confuses him, he doesn’t question it.

Yifan slips his hands under Junmyeon’s clothes and the latter quivers when he feels Yifan’s cool fingertips skimming over his abdomen and then up his chest, briefly brushing against his nipples. Yifan breaks the kiss and pushes the t-shirt and the hoodie up Junmyeon’s arms and then throws it to the floor. Yifan gently pushes Junmyeon to sit down on the bed again, but the younger moves up it and stops only when his back hits the stack of pillows on the bed.

Yifan has a smug smile on his face as he crawls on the bed, hovering over Junmyeon, who has his eyes widened and his chest heaving. The coldness in the room is getting to him, and his skin is prickled due to it. Yifan looks at him, and the shadows of the room cannot hide the gleam in his eyes, it is sinful, precarious and greedy, like he can truly destroy Junmyeon and then put him back together again, only to ruin him all over again. And feels his body burning for Yifan to do all that and more.

He had his hands fisted on the sheet, but he unfurls his hands and tugs at the hem of Yifan’s shirt. He gulps and says, a little timid and unsure, “Can I touch you?”

Yifan smiles, amusement crinkled at the corner of his eyes, “Of course.” With that, he takes his shirt off and it knocks Junmyeon’s breath away. He had only sneaked around and watched Yifan in secret, to have him so close is unbelievable to Junmyeon. But it is real, when he reaches out and splays his hands on Yifan’s warm, taut skin. He watches with fascination as the muscles on Yifan’s abdomen flinch, and then over his pectorals and those collarbones. He hears Yifan’s breathing getting heavier and unconsciously, Junmyeon leans forward. Yifan smells like lemons, but there is a musky undertone and Junmyeon presses his mouth on his collarbone, lightly flicking his tongue over the skin.

Junmyeon feels Yifan’s fingers sink in his hair, and the grip tightens when Junmyeon rakes his nails over his nipples. He feels more and more courageous as he kneels on the bed, now moving his mouth over Yifan’s sternum. Some part in his head cannot believe he is touching and kissing Yifan, feeling the skin and muscles and sinew react under his fingertips and mouth. Yifan is real and beautiful and the desire chokes him and he feels the blood in his veins rushing more frantically. Yifan tugs at his hair and pulls his head back, only to lean forward and return Junmyeon the favour.  

Yifan pushes Junmyeon on the bed, and it isn’t gentle. It knocks the breath out of Junmyeon’s lungs, but he doesn’t complain, not when Yifan’s mouth is back on his lips, then biting and licking down his neck and collarbones before he wraps his mouth on his nipples. Junmyeon moans when Yifan presses his tongue over it, his tongue burning his skin. Junmyeon grabs onto Yifan by clutching onto his back, kneading the muscles as he pants when Yifan gives his other nipple the same attention. Each bite is sending heat straight to his groins and he can feel his pants tighten. His head falls back on the pillow in a gasp when Yifan’s thigh presses down on his crotch.

Yifan rasps, “Touch me Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon’s head is lost in a haze, but he hears Yifan, and even though it takes him a moment to understand, he quickly removes one hand from Yifan’s back and reaches for the waistband of the pants the older man is wearing. He puts his hand over the cotton and finds Yifan’s cock, which hardens as Junmyeon starts moving his hand up and down. Yifan chuckles into the juncture of Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder, “You have done this before, haven’t you?”

Junmyeon licks his lips as he replies, “I am not a virgin, if that’s what you are wondering.”

“Good,” Yifan says as he removes Junmyeon’s hand from his cock. He presses the lower parts of their bodies together; and Junmyeon groans along with Yifan at the sensation. “Then you know what’s coming next.” Junmyeon nods; yes, he does, and something tells him this will be better than the last time (and his first time) with the guy from the baseball team. Yifan leans back and takes a moment to admire Junmyeon’s flushed countenance. Yifan smiles as he runs his fingertips over the marks he has made. “You are so small and pretty, I can break you so, so easily.”

Junmyeon exhales deeply as he closes his eyes and inhales, “You promised to ruin me Mr Wu.”

Yifan leans down again and with his mouth against Junmyeon’s ear, says, “When I make you come or beg, I want you to call me by my name, okay?”

“Okay,” Junmyeon feebly agrees.

Then, Yifan pulls down Junmyeon’s pyjamas and briefs in one move; and does the same for his own clothes. Junmyeon’s mouth drops when he finally gets to see Yifan naked, and it is also _much_ better than he fantasied about. Yifan laughs when he sees Junmyeon’s expression. He asks, “Do you want to touch me?” Junmyeon dumbly nods, now a little concerned because his experience with an actual cock is not that great. He had shied away from sex after the second time with that guy from the choir group. It was okay, but not that great and Junmyeon decided if he had sex again, it should be with someone more experienced. And Yifan is, so he is now worried about disappointing the older man.

However, he sits up and curls his fingers around the middle of Yifan’s cock, squeezing it a little. Yifan makes a choked sound and Junmyeon finds encouragement in that, so he moves his hand, up and down. Yifan grabs his wrist and says, “Enough. I want you on your knees, now.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes. Okay, that has never happened to him, but he obeys. He gets on his knees and puts his hands on the headboard of the bed. Yifan cups one cheek and squeezes it again, and his other hand traces his rim, which twitches in interest. Suddenly, Junmyeon gets worried—Yifan isn’t planning to fuck him without any preparation, is he?

However, his worries cease when he hears the tell-tale click of a bottle being opened. So that’s why Yifan left the room earlier. Yifan pours the lube directly over his rim, and the coldness of the liquid makes Junmyeon wince. He feels Yifan spreading the liquid and then, he pushes in one finger. Junmyeon bites down on his lip hard, and he tastes iron on his tongue. It burns, but it burns so _good_ , and Yifan’s fingers are so long and perfect.

Yifan curls over him, his body warming Junmyeon’s back, and whispers, “No, I want to hear you.”

“But, but,” Junmyeon starts, but his words fray into a low moan when Yifan pushes in another finger.

“They won’t hear us Junmyeon, now let me hear you.”

And Junmyeon cannot stop from moaning when Yifan pushes in deeper and crooks his fingers inside him. A flare of heat blazes up his spine as Yifan finds his prostate and jabs at it, then rubbing it almost achingly slow. Junmyeon pushes back on his fingers, wanting more. Yifan understands as he puts in a third finger.

Yifan says, “I don’t have condoms with me Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon moans as Yifan keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of him. “I am clean.”

“Good, so am I.”

Junmyeon braces himself as Yifan removes his fingers; he almost sobs at the emptiness. But he hears the bottle being opened again, and he inhales deeply, only to exhale with a cry when Yifan pushes into him, inch by inch.

Yifan is thick and long, and Junmyeon has nothing to compare that with. He squeezes his eyes shut and his head droops, his hands fisting the sheets. When Yifan’s pelvis is flush against his cheeks, Junmyeon nearly goes boneless from the way Yifan fills him, it stretches him beyond his limits, but fuck, he _loves_ it. Yifan curves over him again and grabs his hair. He kisses Junmyeon’s earlobe and murmurs, sounding as breathless as Junmyeon feels, “Holy shit Junmyeon, do you know how tight you are?”

Junmyeon just sobs in response, “Please Yifan, please move.”

Yifan chuckles, “Of course.”

And then he does, pulling out till the tip before thrusting back in. Junmyeon’s knees slide and fall further apart and this way, Yifan manages to drive in deeper, and Junmyeon moans. Yifan rolls his hips and Junmyeon sees star behind his eyelids. Yifan thrusts, a little lazily, testing how much Junmyeon can take before the younger himself cries out, “Please, please, faster!”

Yifan grins as sweat forms on his temple. Junmyeon clenches around him and Yifan moans. He gives into Junmyeon’s pleas and picks up his pace, now thrusting at an almost brutal pace. Junmyeon can no longer support himself up and falls headfirst into the pillows. His moans are muffled into the pillow and he knows he is drooling into it, but Yifan is fucking him so _perfectly._ He can hear the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and the lewd squelch of the lube, and he feels tears pooling into his eyes when Yifan’s cock prods into his prostate.

Suddenly, Junmyeon gets his head yanked back and Yifan has a tight grip on his hair as he growls, “I want to hear you calling my name.”

Yifan sinks his teeth into Junmyeon’s shoulder as his hips snap into him, fast and savage, and Junmyeon cries out, “ _Yifan_!”

“Yes, fuck,” Yifan grunts into Junmyeon’s skin, “Fuck, you are perfect.”

Junmyeon lets the tears roll down the corner of his eyes as he feels his cock throbbing. He puts his hand on his cock and starts stroking himself; he knows he is close. He feels it coming, the tightening of his abdomen muscles, the heat pooling in his gut and as Yifan pushes into him, his climax rushes through his body like a jolt of electricity and he comes in spurts all over his hand and the sheets.

As his orgasm hits him, his muscles tighten around Yifan, constricting and Yifan nearly blacks out from the pressure. The last few thrusts nearly makes Junmyeon cry, because now his body is sensitive, yet he doesn’t want Yifan to stop. He sobs, “Come on Yifan, god, fill me up.”

Yifan gasps at Junmyeon’s words and after a couple more shallows thrusts, he shivers and paints Junmyeon’s inside with his release. Junmyeon shudders when he feels Yifan pulsating inside him, the rush of warmth making him feel both dirty and complete.

Yifan slumps forward, and his body covers Junmyeon’s entirely. They both pant, trying to come down from their highs. When Yifan collects himself, he pulls himself out from Junmyeon, who sighs dejectedly at the empty feeling. He falls on the bed and turns to his side, just trying to calm his heart. He hears Yifan opening a door and then he hears a tap running. Yifan returns to the bed and Junmyeon is surprised when he feels a wet rag cleaning the back of his legs and his rim. Yifan says, “You okay?”

Junmyeon says, a little breathless, “Yeah.”

Yifan kisses Junmyeon’s neck and says, “That was great.”

Junmyeon feels the heat crawling up his face as he agrees, “Yes, it was.” And it can never happen again, can it?

Yifan leaves the bed again and Junmyeon sits up. He winces when he realises how sore he feels. He can feel bruises on the back of his thighs, and his lower back aches slightly. But he has to return to Jackson’s room. So, with great difficulty, he gets up and quickly dresses himself. He doesn’t wait for Yifan to come out of the bathroom before making his escape.

As he tiptoes inside Jackson’s room—who is still blissfully asleep—the adrenaline fades. Holy shit, he thinks to himself as he crawls into the extra bed, he just slept with Yifan. How will he ever look at Mrs Wu and Jackson again? He pulls the cover over his bed and silently freaks out.

 

Junmyeon doesn’t get to sleep very well and wakes up in more pain. God, Yifan really went to town on him, not that he regrets it. But then Jackson’s smile greets him a good morning and the guilt comes surging back. He is glad his friend doesn’t notice how red his cheeks have become as they brush their teeth and then make their way down the stairs.

Junmyeon winces at each step he takes, and as last night’s memories float to the surface, he feels like hiding. In the kitchen, to his great misfortune, Yifan and Jia are making them breakfast. Jackson happily plops down on the table and Junmyeon ends up scrunching his face in pain as he sits down. He looks at Yifan without really thinking about it, and to his utmost surprise, he finds the man smirking back at him, like he knows why Junmyeon is wincing—he knows, he definitely knows.

However, Jia too notices Junmyeon’s obvious discomfort and asks, “Jun dear, are you okay?”

Junmyeon feels the guilt and mortification flooding him anew as he scrambles inside his head to look for a reply. To his great astonishment, Yifan chooses to answer on his behalf, “He probably couldn’t sleep very well on that stupid inflatable bed.”

Jia clicks her tongue, “Hm probably, I did tell Jackson to get any mattress from the other rooms.”

“Yes,” Yifan agrees as he gives Junmyeon his plate filled with scrambled eggs. “We can use the mattress in the room beside the greenhouse the next time Junmyeon sleeps over.”

Junmyeon’s hand shakes as he takes the plate. He says nothing as Jackson nods, “Yeah, that mattress will fit my room better!”

Jia chuckles, “That’s settled then. We are not letting Junmyeon sleep on that silly bed again whenever he stays over.”

Junmyeon manages to smile despite how his entire body is probably blushing now. Yifan and Jia flutter about the kitchen, not really paying any attention to the two teenagers eating at the table, but Junmyeon knows Yifan is throwing him glances whenever he can.

After breakfast gets over, Yifan suddenly suggests, “Hey Junmyeon? Let me drive you home.”

Junmyeon nearly cries out, but manages to not and smile instead, “No, Mr Wu, it’s okay.”

Yifan shakes his head and grins, “No, no. You are hurting and driving a bike will only make it worse.”

Jia comes up to her husband and throws her hand around his waist; Junmyeon almost feels nauseous at that. Right, a few hours ago, he had sex with a married man. The woman smiles down at him too, affectionately, “That’s right. Come collect the bike someday else, for now let Yifan take you home.”

“Okay Mrs Wu,” Junmyeon murmurs, feeling like a criminal when Jia ruffles his hair.

Yifan doesn’t engage in anymore conversation as they make their way to his car. They get in and don’t talk at all during the entire ride to Junmyeon’s home, which is not that far. The silence is tense and Junmyeon feels suffocated by it. However, his skin prickles, he knows Yifan has something to say and he readies himself for it.

He can see his apartment complex and he unbuckles his seatbelt before Yifan stops the car. Junmyeon says, “Uh, tha—”

He is interrupted when Yifan suddenly grabs his chin and kisses him. It doesn’t have last night’s passion and hunger, but it’s hard and urgent, and Junmyeon almost melts. Yifan breaks the kiss and with his ravenous gaze boring holes into Junmyeon, he rubs the younger’s lower lip. Junmyeon has no control over himself as he wraps his lips around Yifan’s thumb and tentatively licks the pad of his thumb. He sees Yifan looking down at his mouth as he inhales shakily. He looks back into Junmyeon’s eyes and says, “Next time, I want those pretty lips wrapped around my cock.”

Junmyeon feels desire pooling into his loins and he releases Yifan’s thumb, a string of saliva connecting his lip and the other’s thumb. He asks, his eyes wide, “Next time?”

“I am not done with you Kim Junmyeon,” Yifan says, and the dangerous gleam is back into his eyes. Junmyeon gets the feeling that Yifan won’t be done with him until there is nothing but bones left on him. However, instead of self-preservation and running for the hills, he smiles at Yifan. He is not quite done with Mr Wu yet either.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan is a man of his words, Junmyeon learns it one afternoon.

Yifan locks the door to the study and puts his back on it, hands in pockets, smirking down at Junmyeon, whose heart is racing a mile a minute. He walks by Junmyeon and gets to his desk, tapping his fingers on it, smirking. It has been a few days since Junmyeon got thoroughly fucked by Yifan, and he had tried his very best to not come over, no matter how much his best friend tried to sway him with puppy eyes. But here was, back in the lion’s den, about to be devoured _again._ And the smart, rational part in him is screaming for him to leave, but he is helpless against the lustful eyes pinning him in place.

Yifan beckons him closer, curling his two fingers and crooking them. Junmyeon swallows and closes the inches between them. The sounds from outside are muffled, the celebrations outside are like white noise unable to pierce through the buzzing in Junmyeon’s head. Yifan is dressed in a grey shirt and black dress pants, his collarbones on display with the shirt unbuttoned from the top. He looks simple, yet Junmyeon can’t breathe, couldn’t stop staring throughout his wife’s birthday celebrations. So, now, here they are—with Yifan leaning against his study desk and Junmyeon slowly making his way towards him.

“On your knees Junmyeon,” Yifan orders, smirk still in place when Junmyeon gets close enough to him.

Junmyeon obeys and his heart races when he remembers the last time he was alone with Yifan. The older man did say there would be a next time, and he would want Junmyeon’s lips on him. Junmyeon swallows as his knees meet the carpeted floor. He looks up, blinking rapidly, trying to breathe, trying to not seem too eager even though his eyes betray and end up glancing briefly at Yifan’s crotch.

Yifan leans down as his hand reaches down to rest on Junmyeon’s nape. His fingers stroke the small hairs while his other hand cups Junmyeon’s chin. His thumb rests on Junmyeon’s lower lip and he gently tugs it open. Yifan’s voice is low and husky as he asks, “Do you remember what I said to you in the car?”

Junmyeon swallows, but he nods his head. The fingers in his hair tighten and he finds his head tugged back with much force. It hurts and he gasps, which allows Yifan to swoop in and kiss him, his tongue sliding in, brushing against his. Junmyeon whimpers; his hands reach up to grab Yifan’s forearms as he tilts his head. Yifan tastes sweet like the wine he had been drinking and Junmyeon wonders if this is what sin tastes like as well. And gosh damn, he is so addicted.  

The memories of that night come flooding back and Junmyeon finds his body reacting before his mind can catch up. His hands move to wrap around Yifan’s neck as he sucks on Yifan’s tongue, giving back and taking as much as he can. This, no one will kiss him like this. Junmyeon tried making out with this junior who was interested in him but he couldn’t. Yifan had spoiled him for other men.

Yifan ends the kiss too soon for his liking and Junmyeon is dazed, chasing Yifan’s lips. Yifan chuckles as he cups the back of Junmyeon’s head, “Look at you, so eager.” His thumb brushes over Junmyeon’s lips and he whispers, “Been thinking about those pretty lips for days now.”

Junmyeon inhales, and his whole body trembles. He splays his hands on Yifan’s thighs and the glimmer in Yifan’s eyes makes him braver, so his hands movie, going higher and higher till they are at the zip on Yifan’s trouser. Junmyeon scoots a bit closer and licks his lips as he slowly pulls down the zipper. He breathes a little harder as he pushes the trousers down Yifan’s leg. The black boxers the older man is wearing soon follows and Junmyeon takes another deep breath before he wraps his fingers around the flaccid member.

Junmyeon starts stroking Yifan, root to tip and Yifan inhales sharply. Junmyeon tentatively licks the tip as his hand move faster now. He looks up and finds Yifan with his head thrown back and his lower lip trapped under his teeth. The older man groans a little, hardly audible but Junmyeon can see his reaction and heat pools in his body as he understands that he is the one who is doing _this_ to Yifan.

Junmyeon mouths around the tip as Yifan gets harder and heavier in his hands. He wraps his lips around the tip and sucks on it for a while, his gaze locked on to Yifan’s neck. Yifan looks down and their gazes lock. Yifan puts his hand on Junmyeon’s head and he grins, “Your lips do look pretty around my cock. You are doing so, so good.”

Junmyeon wants to smile at the praise but he does have a mouthful of cock so he can’t. But what he can do is take Yifan in a bit deeper. The tip of Yifan’s cock hits the back of his throat and Junmyeon gags a little but he remembers the trick that one girl in his school showed him, which is to make a fist and keep pressing on his thumb. It does help with relaxing his muscles and he swallows, which makes Yifan groan louder and his fingernails scrape along Junmyeon’s scalp.

Junmyeon keeps his free hand on the base of Yifan’s cock as he starts bobbing his head. Yifan’s taste lies thick on his tongue and Junmyeon doesn’t hate it. When Junmyeon pulls back for some much needed air, he looks down at Yifan’s cock, shiny with precum and his spit, heavy and big and Junmyeon feels good at the thought of getting Yifan off. He gulps in air, as much he can, before he tilts his head, licking a stripe underneath. His tongue traces the vein on Yifan’s cock and he uses his teeth to lightly scrape along the length. Yifan moans in answer and it makes Junmyeon happy.

Yifan positively moans and throws his head back. Junmyeon grins a little but he ends up hissing when Yifan winds his fingers in his hair and says, “God, Junmyeon, I want to fuck your mouth.”

Junmyeon widens his eyes; Yifan is much too big but the thought of it also sends his heart rabbiting in his chest and he feels his body reacting to it. He nods his head and slackens his jaw, giving Yifan to permission to grab his hair tighter and start thrusting into his mouth.

At first, it is too much and there are tears in his eyes as he tries to not choke. Yifan’s cock slides in and out his mouth, hitting the very back of his throat. He keeps pressing down on his thumb but he wonders if this trick would even work at the pace Yifan is going at, but Junmyeon doesn’t mind. He decides he likes it, to be used by the older man like this. He feels precum and drool dribbling down his chin and his eyes shut down on his own as he whimpers. He hears Yifan groan, “You like it Junmyeon? You like me using your mouth like this?” Yifan moans as Junmyeon then cups his balls and squeezes it firmly. “Oh god Junmyeon, you will make me cum so hard.”

Junmyeon’s answer is a gurgle but perhaps Yifan gets it, because he starts thrusting harder and the grip on Junmyeon’s hair is downright painful, which makes the boy moan. After a couple of erratic thrusts, Yifan stills and takes a deep breath before his entire load shoots into Junmyeon’s mouth.

The onslaught of hot, bitter cum shocks Junmyeon at first, but he collects himself fairly fast and swallows it all down. Yifan tugs on Junmyeon’s hair till his nose is pressed to the bone as he empties himself. Junmyeon takes it all in and Yifan finally pulls back, a string of saliva connecting Junmyeon’s lips to the tip. Junmyeon pants as his mouth drops open and some of the cum dribbles down his chin. Yifan chuckles and swipes it off with his thumb and then pushes the thumb between Junmyeon’s swollen, red lips. Junmyeon licks it off without question and peers up at Yifan, his eyelashes wet and his eyes diluted with want as he looks at the older man.

Yifan cups his face and croons, “Oh god, look at you. You are so, so pretty like this.”

Junmyeon licks his lips as he slowly stands to his feet. His knees are hurting and there will be bruises reminding him of this day. Yifan pulls him closer by wrapping arms around his waist. Junmyeon feels his own arousal and his face warms up at the thought that sucking Yifan off got him hard. Yifan notices it too and he smirks, “Looks like someone needs some help too, eh?”

Before Junmyeon can say anything, Yifan puts his mouth on his neck and starts kissing all over any exposed area of skin. The older man then pulls down the zipper on his jeans and slips his hands under the boxers Junmyeon is wearing. As soon as Yifan’s long, tapered fingers wrap around his cock, Junmyeon moans, his body jerking, aching for release.

Yifan doesn’t stop, his mouth is hot and wet against his skin and his hand is punishing with the way he strokes him. Junmyeon knows he won’t be lasting any long and when Yifan’s thumb starts rubbing circles into the tip of his cock, Junmyeon shudders and he comes with a low, choked cry.

Yifan milks his orgasm till Junmyeon’s cock softens. Yifan pulls back with a grin as he reaches for a box of tissues on his desk. He throws the box at Junmyeon and the latter watches with bated breath as Yifan licks his cum off his finger. Junmyeon didn’t think that watching someone else lick his release off their fingers would be this hot, but it is and he almost chokes on nothing.

Junmyeon cleans himself up as best he can and Yifan dresses himself as well. When they are both done, Yifan pulls Junmyeon back to him and kisses him. And Yifan kisses him deeply, his tongue parting Junmyeon’s lips before slipping inside and mapping every corner of his mouth, Junmyeon melts into the embrace and his hands try to find purchase on Yifan’s shirt. His mind buzzes and his heart thuds at how good it feels, to be in Yifan’s arms like this, to be kissed like this.

However, someone knocks on the door and Junmyeon tears himself away when he hears his best friend’s voice say, “Hey, Yifan, you in there? Ma wanted to cut the cake now!”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen and his heart races as he remembers why he was here. Right, Mrs Wu’s birthday and he just sucked her husband off in his office. He looks at Yifan, who he finds grinning his usual predatory smile and Junmyeon wishes his body didn’t react to it the way it does. Yifan shouts back, “I will be there in a few!”

“Okay!”

They both hear Jackson’s feet storming off and Junmyeon exhales the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Yifan stalks forward as Junmyeon steps back and he says, “You will be staying tonight, wouldn’t you?”

Junmyeon just gulps.


End file.
